fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xardion
Xardion is one of the machines from the Xardion video game that came out for Super Nintendo back in March 20, 1992 in Japan and in April 1992 in North America. Wiki Match-Ups * Xardion VS Xenogears History Information Background * Age: Roughly over 8,000 years old. * Height: 15 meters (ship form), 20 meters (mech form) Abilities * Beam Vulcan: Xardion is known to shoot a barrage of beams from its arm appendage in any known direction. * T-Bomb: Xardion can place up to five of these Time bombs which blow up after 5 seconds. * Missiles: Xardion can fire up to a total of 15 total missiles, they will home in on near-by targets. * Ammo Supply: Xardion has up to 5 of these Ammo supplies, which will instantly refill its ammo meter whenever its out of ammunition. * Sub-Tank: Xardion can carry up to 5 of these, when Xardion is near-death for any reason will instant-refill it's health to maximum. * Hyper Beam: Allows Xardion to shoot a sprial beam that can pass through enemies, as the beam is big and powerful, it can pass through a line of enemies. Uses a small amount of ammo. * Lightning: Allows Xardion to burn its enemies within an area effect radius, all minor enemies are destroyed (in the game, it dose so on-screen). Uses a small amount of ammo. * Sphere-On: Allows Xardion to fire a energy blast of spherical bullets, the spheres of varying sizes act (which is known to fire from three to four) act as homing missiles. While not very powerful, Xardion can fire these to reach to enemies it can't normally reach. Sphere-On uses a small amount of ammo. * Light Arrow: Xardion's most powerful attack, it allows it to destroy particular obstacles even other mechs can't do, it appears slightly above Xardion as it rises it's hand and fires a tripartite arrow of light that goes through a straight direction. It can hit its target multiple times (it is also capable of destroying an artificial sun). Uses a moderate amount of ammo. Feats * Obtained all the legendary treasure once Xardion was acquired. * Destroyed an artificial sun with Light Arrow (solo power feat) * Defeated a Guardian on the artificial planet NGC-1611 that took on five forms (solo skill feat) * Is actually considered an indestructible force of pure power. Videos 【SFC】 Xardion 「超攻合神サーディオン」 アレンジサウンドトラック Gallery Xardion - Original Xardion Mech.png|Xardion Xardion Mech.png|Xardion Picture Xardion Action Figure 1.png|Xardion Action Figure 1 Xardion Action Figure 2.png|Xardion Action Figure 2 Xardion Action Figure 3.png|Xardion Action Figure 3 Xardion Action Figure 4.png|Xardion Action Figure 4 Xardion Japanese Cover Original.png|Xardion Japanese Cover Original Xardion BornThdIcAAkQKx.png|Xardion Japanese Poster 2 Xardion Sound Project.png|Xardion Sound Project Xardion - Scientist's Daughter on the NGC-1611 & Xardion (Choukou Gasshin Xardion) drawn by yakisoba (kaz2113).png|Scientist's Daughter on the NGC-1611 & Xardion (Choukou Gasshin Xardion) drawn by yakisoba (kaz2113) Xardion Japanese Cover Remastered.png|Xardion Japanese Cover Remastered Xardion Action Figure Parts Front Side.png|Xardion Action Figure Parts Front Side Xardion Action Figure Parts Back Side.png|Xardion Action Figure Parts Back Side Trivia * Xardion first came to being in 1992. * Xardion is also known as Super Attack God Xardion. * Xardion has one of the coolest arranged soundtracks that's been done by the famous composer Kouhei Tanaka. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Robots Category:Role Playing Gaming Characters Category:Mecha Combatants Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:1990s Category:Home Console Characters Category:Asmik Ace Entertainment Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Ancient Characters